


【丞紬】情人的中文

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [55]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 學習中文深奧的丞紬。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【丞紬】情人的中文

**Author's Note:**

> ✽OOC可能有，慎入  
> ✽丞紬已交往設定  
> ✽靈感來源歌曲：蔡徐坤〈情人〉

紬近日學起了中文。

他原本就不討厭學習，不然也不會從事協助他人累積知識的工作，只是看著學生努力的模樣，他不禁反思自己究竟有多久沒有挑戰新事物？沒有專心致志的投入了解某種專門領域？除了戲劇、以及那些早已爛熟於心的課本知識外，究竟有多久沒能以「學生」的身分探索這個世界了呢？

不想則已，一想便停不下來。紬先在網路上簡單搜尋、又到書店的語言專區翻閱檢視教材，最後決定以自學的方式熟悉此一語種。特別的是，雖然諸多的教材都是以拼音為主，但紬還是選擇了據說學習發音最標準、又離日本最近的臺灣特有的注音符號作為自己發音的基礎，光是記下各式各樣長得奇形怪狀的符號就需要耗費不少時間；所幸平常教學累積的問題解決經驗帶給他不少便利，像是將注音的「ㄈ」和「ㄩ」分別視作翻身側睡以及睡得七仰八叉的「こ」，將「ㄜ」與「さ」、「ㄟ」和「へ」、「ㄝ」及「せ」、「ㄦ」與「ル」連結關係為四對雙胞胎方便記憶外，外型單純的「ㄧ」和「ㄨ」更是不容易遺忘，想想如此一來注音符號的總數便比五十音少上了許多，原先覺得麻煩的心不禁也輕鬆了起來。

丞起初並沒有特別在意紬的學習進度，就像對方醉心園藝、而自己鑽研機械，也像是對方的演技細膩、可他亦另有所長一般，每個人投入的事物皆有所不同，無須多加干涉或追問。只是某天他打開寢室門的瞬間，看著午後昏黃的光線為端坐在矮桌旁讀書的人鑲上金邊，想要了解紬正在研讀的內容的想法突然在他的心中強烈滋長－－或者說，他迫切地想要讀懂眼前的這個人，並從他人未能窺見的枝微末節將這個人的所有銘記在心。他輕巧地掩上了房門、不發出一絲聲響地走到對方身後，接著將人攬入懷中，鼻尖湊在對方的頸間輕嗅，眼角的餘光不忘逡巡白紙黑字的蛛絲馬跡。

「！」被嚇了一跳的紬來不及驚慌，隨即就因寬厚胸膛傳來的溫熱放鬆了心神。「今天去幫忙這麼早就回來了？」

「嗯，是之前已經客串演出過的劇目重演，排練就比較省時。」丞一面說到，一面以外人絕對想像不到的大型犬撒嬌模樣趴在紬的肩頭，「你呢？今天的進度還沒讀完？」

「讀完了，但總是有些注音符號會忘記，我正在複習呢。」

「那你給我講講？」

聽見丞的提議，紬像是覺得有些荒謬的笑出聲。「你？你又不學，講給你聽做什麼？」

「你不是常讓你的學生講給你聽，說是加深記憶和確認是不是真的學會了嗎？」

「問題是你也不知道我說的對不對啊！」紬簡直要被難得黏人又任性的竹馬給打敗，只得敷衍似地應道：「行行行，你問。」

「這個叉叉要怎麼讀。」

「什麼叉叉，這個是『ㄨ』，讀音跟うま的う是一樣的，唔……」

為了發音而噘起的嘴唇正適合被捕獲，而獵人一抓到機會就不打算鬆口。紬只能全心放在相貼的胸口傳遞而來的熱度、以及唇齒的濕意與黏膩，他的腦袋裡完全想不起任何一個注音符號了－－不，其實還是有的。他聽見自己發出了剛剛才說給眼前不受教學生的讀音，也可以想到因為自己握筆而微涼的指尖探入對方腰腹時男人發出的嘆息是怎樣的筆畫，不過一切全都在對象察知自己尚有餘力分神時心生不甘、使力將自己拽入漫長的征服前一秒化為最容易發音的韻母。

當紬恢復清明的意識時，窗外灑進的光已是銀白色的了。趴在他身側的竹馬收回投注在自己紙質筆記本上的目光，輕啄了他的臉頰一口的同時，也拉了拉因為他起身動作而滑落光裸背脊的薄被。

「學會什麼了？」

「喏，這個，」順著丞的手指，兩人的視線停留在一個看上去並不難學的符號，「你喊了一整晚的、哎！」

不等對方說完，紬忍不住抽起一旁的枕頭狠狠地砸向對方不知羞恥的胡言亂語。本想狠狠教訓男人一番，卻因為沒剩多少力氣，被對方一把奪過了寢具、且利用了特性將他環住拉至胸前，紬還沒反應過來，便被丞再次深深地長長一吻；伴隨著喘不過氣的親吻結束的，是竹馬認真的告白。

「我記住了這個『ㄚ』，就是兩個人匯集而一後，再也不分離。」

**Author's Note:**

> =====  
> 這兩天才第一次聽到將近一年前的歌……其實我一開始看的是LISA跳的舞，才找到這首歌的原曲，這種慵懶的感覺很適合人纏綿（雖然都是紙上開車xD）。標題一是暗示歌曲來源，二是丞對紬的看法，還有文章最後結尾的說詞；文章裡面也有一些可以搭配歌曲的畫面，除了親吻、時長，文裡的「獵人」也可以對應歌詞的「追逐、止步」。  
> 紬的想法是我自己的感受。大概快一年前開始自己背五十音，不過自學的程度限於背單字，文法遲遲沒搞懂；而最近生活又發生了一些意外的事情，無暇顧及之前「希望能快點有進步」的想法，但至少期待一切都好。  
> 像是現在還能寫點東西，雖然隔了一段時間，就已經知足了。


End file.
